disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sensei and Sensibility/@comment-8078468-20130714043707
heres my fake plot its just an episode i made up. also i am sorry for any miss spelled words so everyones in the dojo and they are all sparing but not jack and kim they are talking about their date rudy: look jack ever sinces you and kim started dateing u have been loseing you focus and i dont like it jack: ok im sorry i will start training kim: yeah me too rudy: good next time i have to tell you guys to focus i will be a lot harder on you guys. ok jack you spar with jerry. and kim your with milton milton: ok kim ready when you are kim: im ready jerry: ok jack this time i will beat you jack: dream on they all start to spar and jack and kim both get flipped because they lost their focus milton: junps up and down and says yes i did it jerry: jack i told you i could beat you jack gets up but kim does not jack: kim r u ok kim: no my leg it really hurts (she screams in pain) jack and milton help her up and she trys to walk but lets out a loud scream rudy: see this is what happens when you lose your focus now lets get kim to the doctors they are all at the doctors and the doctor says kims leg is ok she just needs to take it easy and try not to walk on it to much. so they are all at the dojo and jack milton jerry and kim are sitting on the bench rudy: i told you what would happen if you lost your focus now kim is hurt you leave me with no choice you two are band from seeing eachother kim\jack: what! jack stands up and says you cant do that your not our mother milton: i agree with jack you cant do that jerry: that is so not cool man jack: thanks a lot rudy you know i thought you were my friend milton: rudy i think they need a little time to talk to eachother alone rudy: fine. jerry milton and rudy go home leaving jack and kim to talk to eachother kim: i guess we are friends just good friends (she says with tears rolling down her face) jack: no i cant let this happen kim i care about you a lot i cant lose you if we cant date and train in the dojo than we quit kim: jack you would give up karate for me jack: yes yes i would your more important to me than anything else one day later rudy jerry and milton are train in the dojo kim and jack come in jack is holding both of their black belts. and jack is helping kim because of her leg jack: hay rudy if you wont let us date and be in the dojo than we quit. jack throws down both of the black belts and walks out with kim rudy: oh no i made a big mistake. jack, kim come back a couple days rudy tells jack and kim he is sorry and he wants them to come back to the dojo even if their dating so they come back and every thing goes back to normal the end what did you think i know there are no funny parts but i could not think of any